We propose to develop a novel desk-top FT-ICR mass spectrometer with O-trap FT-ICR cell technology for high throughput, ultra-high performance MS and multy-type (CID, ECD, HECD, and EDD) MS/MS analysis (4 - 10 spectra per second with R = 100,000 - 25,000 at m/z 400) for proteomics research and small molecule applications. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose a novel high-throughput 5T desk-top FT-ICR instrument.